


棉花糖之旅  Small Little Journey

by linzhishu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 100BG, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzhishu/pseuds/linzhishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>直到最后的决战到来，白兰跟法达说我带你去看戏吧。<br/>很可能看到的是世界毁灭的盛大华丽交响曲哦。</p>
            </blockquote>





	棉花糖之旅  Small Little Journey

这个世界……很无聊。  
白兰一直都这么认为。  
脑中又传来一个平行世界被统治的消息，却并不感到高兴，也许等全部的七三次方集齐，毁灭了所有世界，会有意思一点吧。  
白兰又抓了一把棉花糖，刚要放入嘴里，突然响起清脆却音量微弱的声音：“住手！停下！快放开我！”  
这时白兰已感到了手中的微弱挣扎，摊开手，粉白色的棉花糖中，一个跟棉花糖一样个头的小小女孩陷在糖堆中，奋力支起身子瞪着他：“你吃东西之前都不知道要看一下吗？差点就把我吃掉了！”  
白兰饶有兴趣地注视着她：“你是谁？”  
“我是棉花糖妖精！”女孩推开身边的棉花糖，昂首挺胸地在他手心站起来，“正在为了修炼，吸取世界各地各种棉花糖的精华！”  
棉花糖还能变成妖精？他可从来不知道这种事呢。  
不过白兰知道很多平行世界都有只有本世界才有、独一无二的事，也不觉得奇怪。伸手捏住她的头发，那头粉色长发不是一根根的发丝，而是一大块棉花糖似的东西，真的也是软绵绵的。  
白兰笑出声来，戳了戳夺回自己头发的女孩白嫩嫩的脸颊，让她扑通又跌倒在手心上。  
“那你以后就叫法达。”Fata是意大利语的妖精。  
“什么意思？”棉花糖女孩戒备地看着他。  
白兰都奇怪那张小小圆圆的脸上怎么能做出那么多表情？  
意思当然是他要养她。

日子对法达，也就是被打上白兰标签的棉花糖女孩而言可能有点水深火热，白兰热衷于看她的各种表情，时不时偷袭地在她背后一戳让她趴桌，或者干脆正大光明地在她额头一点让她跌倒，更甚者直接当头一拍，弹力极强的女孩只有一瞬间会变成扁状，然后就会恢复圆嘟嘟的模样，接着愤怒地凭空变出棉花糖劈头盖脸砸向白兰。  
棉花糖碰在脸颊上触感还真不错～～这是白兰对此的唯一想法。  
让法达愿意留下来的唯一原因，大概就是不用做任何事就可以坐等各种最顶级的棉花糖送到面前。  
不对，要每天受白兰欺压！  
深刻了解白兰的本性后法达极尽鄙视地说：“你还真玩不腻！”  
“我吃棉花糖也从来不会腻啊。”白兰笑眯眯地回答，这时候法达的眼神是深深的怀疑。

他还真有点腻了。  
等待结局的过程怎么这么长呢？  
好在这个世界的彭格列终于弄出了点有意思的事情，白兰高高兴兴地忙去了，连跟法达说话都是满口的彭格列，两个“人”倒算是和平相处了一段时间。  
直到最后的决战到来，白兰跟法达说我带你去看戏吧。  
很可能看到的是世界毁灭的盛大华丽交响曲哦。  
不过到现在为止除了他还没人知道法达的存在，白兰把法达放在了衬衣胸前的口袋里。  
到最后输得相当荒谬，但其实他不太意外。  
因为他等待的本来就是可以让他毁掉这个世界或，有什么人来杀死他。  
他可真是不讨厌人类。

白兰恢复意识看到的是一张精致的少女的脸。  
过了一会儿他才发现这张占据整个视野的脸是法达的，因为是正常尺寸他一时没看出来。  
他没想到能再恢复意识，一时有点发懵，紧接着才发现他的火焰和力量都空荡荡的，不仅如此，他的身体似乎都改变了形态，感觉不到手脚，视线可以旋转三百六十度，当他的视线转到与女孩相反的方向，一只手压在他的头顶又把他转回来。  
白兰终于发现，他变成了一颗棉花糖。

“……所以我那时候都快融化了才把你的精魄转到这颗棉花糖上！”法达用力强调，白兰才想起棉花糖怕火。  
他在原地弹了两下，唔唔，这可真是难以言述的新奇体验。  
与平行世界的自己的联系已经全部断开了，多半是死了吧。这样就只有一个他了，也不错啊～～  
“……可以修炼，但！你离修炼成我这样的棉花糖妖精还有好久呢！”女孩还在说，骄傲极了。  
“所以！”  
法达一把抓过白兰棉花糖，狠狠地揉了两下。  
视线并没有受到阻隔，整个世界都是巨大的，明明是熟悉的东西却都变得陌生不同，还有陌生的存在状态，包括这个自身被揉成奇怪形状的触感……  
真是非常、非常有趣呢！  
白兰忍不住大笑了起来。

然后，在这之后，是一个棉花糖妖精，带着一颗尚未成为妖精的棉花糖在世界各地旅行的故事。

 

于2010.09.13

**Author's Note:**

> 一开始就是打算写个一两千字的小故事，很可喜可贺地在计划内完成了。  
> 就我个人来说不太喜欢白兰，这篇文送给姝。


End file.
